


Who's the Boss?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, TSConcrit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim and Blair discuss a case then go for lunch - and after they've left, Brown and Rafe discuss where the pair might go.





	Who's the Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TSCC prompt 'a piece involving dialogue'

Who's the Boss?

"I don't know," Blair said. "I just... don't know." He dropped the report he had been reading on his desk.

"You don't see any pattern?" Jim asked.

"Not really," Blair replied. He sounded unhappy.

"You're good at seeing links nobody else can," Jim said, "but even you can't see a link that isn't there."

Blair shook his head. "That's the trouble. I feel that there should be a link - a pattern - I just don't quite see it. It's like peripheral vision - I can't see it, but I know here's something there."

"Forget it for the moment," Jim suggested. "Stop thinking about it. Let it just... well... simmer."

Blair chuckled. "You're learning, Jim! That's the sort of thing I'd tell you!"

"I know - but if it works... "

"That's the weird thing - the number of times it works." He looked once more at the top page of the report, and pushed it away. He glanced at his watch. "Think Simon would mind if we slipped out five minutes early for lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"That's what happens when your breakfast is a glorified smoothie," Jim told him. "If you had a decent breakfast of bacon and egg - "

"And my arteries will still be in decent condition when yours are all clogged up with grease! I'm going to outlive you - "

"Chief, you're ten years younger than I am - barring accidents you're certain to outlive me!" Jim got up, reached for their coats and tossed Blair's to him. "But I'll let you choose where we're going for lunch."

Rafe and Brown watched them go. "What's the betting Hairboy'll take Jim to that new vegetarian restaurant that opened near Rainier last month?" Brown asked.

"It's a certainty," Rafe laughed. "Though actually they do a nut roast  that's pretty good."

"You mean you've eaten there? You? Eating vegetarian?"

"I'd a cousin visiting me last week. His wife's vegetarian, and he... well, he's not quite vegetarian yet, but I don't think it'll be long - so I suggested eating there. She was over the moon, he was quite happy... and I had a far better meal than I'd expected."

"I still can't see Jim being happy with a meal that doesn't include meat in some shape or form."

Rafe laughed again. "If anyone can persuade him to try it, Hairboy can. Haven't you ever noticed how easily he can get Jim to do something? Everyone thinks Jim is this big dominant macho character... but really, he follows where Hairboy leads him."

Brown thought about that for a moment. "You know... I think you're right!"


End file.
